Power Obsessed Reality
by TheUnknownYears
Summary: Vanessa Stone is best friends with James St. Patrick and Tommy Egan. Growing up with these men, Vanessa is no stranger to business of cartels, guns and violence. This is her journey of living in New York and being business partners with the infamous Ghost and Tommy Egan. Follows the TV show "Power" episode by episode.
1. Not Exactly How We Planned

Heading over to the hottest, new nightclub, TRUTH ended very differently than anticipated for me.

TRUTH was a three-way business between James St. Patrick, Tommy Egan and I that was set to open tonight and was expected to be a full house.

As I make my way over to TRUTH in the early hours of the morning, so I can finish the lasts touches that need to be done for tonight, I still had the cash in my bag from my latest drop off not too far downtown. I thought it would be fine to carry on me as I wasn't too far from the safety of TRUTH and the security Ghost had hired but the last thing I was expecting was to cowardly be attacked from the back by three thugs with your cliché, black masks over their faces.

I groaned as one of them pulled my hair back, nearly ripping the strands out of my scalp and grabbed my wrist, holding them tightly together whilst the other two rang around the front of me, circling me like hungry hyenas.

"Oh, real tough guys. Why don't you pull off your masks, you fucking cowards?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. I was getting madder by the second and wasn't thinking straight even to know to not open my stupid, fat mouth when I am completely unable to defend myself.

I should have been expecting the harsh punch I received to the eye after mouthing off but it made me even more angry.

The guy that had punch me slowly slid his mask off revealing who he was. I'd never heard of my dear friend, Miguel Alvarez. He was obviously new to the game and didn't know enough to not mess with me and my business.

"We're going to take what we came here for and then leave you without any more harm, if you keep your filthy mouth shut." Miguel announced as he raised his gun to my head.

"How about you get your friend here to get the fuck off of me, and keep on walking?"

The hard hit from the handle of Miguel's gun threw me of guard, knocking me to the ground. Whilst laying on the ground, I heard a car screech beside the road as Miguel's side bitch kicked me as hard as he could in my ribs whilst the dick that held my hands grabbed the cash and ran off towards the car.

"Thank you for your time, Vanessa Stone. Pleasure doing business with you." Miguel had the last word as the car sped down the street.

I tried to get up as soon as the car disappeared down the street but didn't have enough energy after the hard knock to my head. I decided to lay on the side of the road for a little longer, until I was well enough to stand and continue on my journey to TRUTH.

I had to let Ghost and Tommy know ASAP about my run in with Miguel Alvarez. I try to call Ghost on my prepay but get no answer whereas when I call Tommy, he answers on the first ring.

"Yo Ness, how you going?"

"Not good, Tommy. Look, I'm just walking up to TRUTH. Can you meet as soon as you can please? It's important." I try to speak with urgency to show how much I need to see him right now.

"On my way." Tommy hangs up.

"What the fuck you mean?"

"Tommy, please. I've got a massive headache. Would you mind not being so loud?" I ask as I try to wash blood off my face. The handle had really cut on top of my eyebrow and a black eye was already forming. The punch sure didn't help.

"This fucker needs to pay. How dare he steal from us and just walk away like nothing? How dare he hurt you when you're entirely defenceless?" I could practically see the steam coming out of Tommy ears, as I stared at him through the mirror.

I turn around, now finished with cleaning most of my blood off. "I know a pretty good way to get our money back as well as have a little fun seeing Miguel suffer." I pause. "But first, I need you to help stitch me up."

Tommy and I had been able to track down Miguel a little too easily, if you ask me. He had taken my phone with the bag of money, so we tracked down my phone and found him in bed with his fiancee, Maria.

Now, we stood in the basement of TRUTH with a crying Miguel and a scared Maria. I was still yet to see or speak to Ghost about the situation.

Tommy grabs Miguel by the throat. "You think you can fucking steal from me and just walk the fuck away?"

"I didn't do anything, man! She don't know nothing!" Miguel yells as Tommy walks up the six steps to me, as I stand next to Maria laying on the cold concrete.

"Okay, look! Hey, look! Hey, I stole from you!"

"We fucking know that, you moron!" I finally spoke up. I was sick of hearing his voice.

"Look, it was me. Okay? It's not her fault." Miguel continues.

"You're right, Miguel. It's not her fault but you have the perfect opportunity to make this right. All you have to do is tell Vanessa and I where you hid our shit."

Miguel started whispering "I can't" over and over again.

"He's not listening to me, Maria." Tommy started to speak.

I grabbed my gun from the side of my leather jacket, having enough of the talking with no answers. I push Maria onto her side so she is facing Miguel. "Maria, you talk to him. Tell him to tell us where the money is."

As she started telling him, I go to speak but am cut off by the sound of heavy doors opening.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Thank God, it's only Ghost.

Tommy takes over. "Ghost, meet Miguel Alvarez and his fiancee Maria. Vanessa was walking to TRUTH when this motherfucker jumped her, beat her around a bit -"

"So he got -"

"- The money! A whole day's paper."

"I'm going to go lay down in your office, Ghost. I don't feel too good." I start to feel faint and don't wait around to hear if anyone replies as I quickly hurry out of the basement. It's not that I couldn't take seeing how the rest it goes down, I definitely could. It's just that the knock to the head was starting to get to me, mixed with all the yelling. I was exhausted.

I walked past Shawn on my way up the stairs and stop him.

"Hey Shawn, would you mind bringing a bottle of water up to Ghost's office? I need to go lay down."

"No worries, Miss Stone." I would usually correct him and I tell him 'please call me Vanessa' but I was too tired.

I woke up, feeling like I just started drifting off, to Tommy shaking me awake. I could hear the thumping of the music in the club echoing into Ghost's office.

"Come on, Ness. I'll take you back to my place. You probably have a concussion and shouldn't be sleeping without me checking up on you."

I didn't have the energy to argue and just let Tommy lift me up by my arms. I staggered as I walk, still being half asleep but had Tommy by my side with his hand around my waist, keeping me upright.

Once we made it outside of the club, I could see his blue mustang parked. Tommy holds the door open and I slowly slid in the passenger seat, eyes feeling heavy.

"I'll be right back. Don't go to sleep."

I could see Ghost standing just down from the car, exactly where Tommy was heading to. Probably going to talk about what went down tonight. I still needed to ask Tommy what ended up happening with Miguel and Maria. If they're dead? If Miguel told us who put him up to stealing the money?

I saw Tommy and Ghost do their handshakes they've been doing since we were young.

I rolled down the window, needing some fresh air, catching the last part of the conversation.

"You got some fine-ass looking girls serving drinks in there, by the way." I heard Tommy say. I was meant to be the bar manager but seeing as how bruised my eye was becoming, I thought it was best I didn't scare off our new customers.

"There was this one - red hair, tall. What's her name?" Tommy continued. This comment hurt me a little bit. Tommy and I had always been friends with benefits since we were teenagers and he took my virginity. Sure, we've both slept with other people but I've always had feelings for Tommy but never said anything because it makes business complicated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah." Ghost pretended like he was about to tell Tommy, but I could see right through it. "Her name is... don't touch the merchandise, motherfucker." I had to laugh at that.

Tommy repeated what Ghost had said whilst laughing.

"I guess I'll just have to ask Ness when she gets well enough to work." Tommy shrugs as he walks back to the car.

We arrive back to Tommy's studio apartment. There is not much furniture but enough to know that someone lives here.

"We should get you in the bath and then some cleans clothes. How does that sound?" I just nod.

I slowly follow Tommy into the bathroom. As he starts to fill the bath up, I start to undress. I'm not shy in front of Tommy. He's seen it all before.

I take my shoes off easily and start to take my black dress off but struggle as I feel a soreness when I start to lift my arm. I make a noise of pain that catches Tommy's attention.

"Here. Let me help you, Ness" Tommy starts to lift my dress. "Shit, Vanessa!"

I had completely forgotten the hard kick I had received from Miguel's side bitch until I felt Tommy push on my side.

"OW!" I yelled as I turned to mirror to take a look. I took the rest of my dress off, being able to see my body in full better. "Did you have to press on it?"

"Sorry. How did it happen?"

"One of Miguel's side bitch kicked me when I was knocked down." I said as I stepped out of my panties and unclipped my bra.

Tommy just shook his head and helped me in the bath. He knew that if he started getting angry, it would only stress me out more.

Tommy helps me wash my hair, getting out left over blood that had gone through my hair. When he was done, he helped me out of the bath, passing me a towel whilst he went and grabbed some fresh clothes so I could finally feel comfortable.

Honestly, what was better than being in a guys oversized hoody? Nothing. Especially when it smelt like Tommy Egan.

After getting dressed and assuring Tommy that I would be perfectly fine to go to sleep now and that telling him how much he also needs to sleep, I dragged him by the arm to the bed. He undressed down to his boxers and jumped into bed.

I was feeling cold and decided to silently curl up to Tommy, pulling his arm around my body. I don't think I was awake enough to be able to listen to him tell me all about what went down once I left and what was going to happen in the future so I was just going to wait until morning comes.

"Goodnight, Thomas. Thank you for always taking care of me." I whispered.

I waited for a reply but I just met with the soft sounds of his snoring.

A/N - I hope you like the first chapter and the introduction to Vanessa. Thank you for reading.

This is just part one of the first episode. I didn't want to shove it all into one chapter without being too long.

(EDITED)


	2. Complicated

Rolling over as I started to slowly wake, I searched for my prepaid phone and reminding myself to buy a new personal phone after Miguel stole mine last night.

I touch the home button, finding a text from an hour ago that Tommy had sent, letting me know where he had gone to his mother's, as well as a new text from Ghost sent five minutes ago. I was very grateful Tommy hadn't woken me up for the visit to his mother's. She was insane.

I opened Ghost's text and it read "Meet Shawn out the front of Tommy's. We need to talk."

I decided it was time to finally get up and face the day. I didn't change out of Tommy's clothes and decided to just grab the hair tie from my wrist, tying my hair in a messy bun, no caring much how I looked. I knew Tasha would let me borrow some of hers as I had no time to go back to my place before the meeting at Lobo's.

As I made my way outside, I immediately found Shawn standing outside the car, waiting to open the door for me.

"Thank you, Shawn" I smiled at him, very grateful for all he does.

We made our way through town, shortly arriving in front of Ghost's apartment. I stepped out, feeling nervous to see Ghost. It's never good when a text ends in "we need to talk".

Hearing the ding of the arrival of the lift, I pressed the penthouse button after Shawn jumped in with me. The lift was silent but comfortable.

I always enjoyed Shawn's company. It just made me feel safe knowing that he is looking after my back, trying to keep me out of trouble.

I stepped out of the lift, smiling as I saw Ghost's family rushing around in the early morning before the kids were off to school. I had always wished I had a family like this when I was growing up. Instead I had grown up with my grandfather who was never home, always down at the closest bar, and no parents as my mother had passed when I was young, and I never knew who my father was.

"Good morning, Mrs St. Patrick" Shawn said walking in front of me, going straight to the table that was covered in food.

"Hey, Shawn." Tasha said before turning around and realising I was present as well. "Hey, girl!" Tasha gave me a hug as I walked closer. "That bruise looks like it hurts! What happened?"

"Hey, Tash." I said, ignoring her question about my bruise. "Am I able to borrow one of your dresses and makeup? I don't think I will be able to walk around all day in Tommy's clothes." I laughed.

"Sure thing. Head on right through. Pick whatever you want." It was very handy being able to fit in Tasha's clothing. She always had the hottest new thing all thanks to Ghost's money. Lucky girl.

As I walked down the hallway to the bedroom with the walk-in wardrobe, all I could do was admired their place. It was full of luxury and was three times the size of my own apartment. Sure, I earned the same amount as Ghost and would easily be able to afford an apartment like his, but I saw no real point in paying for such a place when it was only me living there and I was hardly there.

I sorted through Tasha's wardrobe, quickly finding a black, tight dress that had a small amount of lace around the cleavage line. It showed off quite a bit of my body, but I liked that.

I decided to next move on to doing something with my hair. It was naturally pretty straight, so I didn't have to do much but just ran the straightener over it to maintain the loose bits that were not controlled.

Next was makeup. Now, there was no point in trying the hid the massive bruised eye, so I just added some mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick to look half human.

I walked out to the living room just as Ghost was kissing the kids and Tasha goodbye. I didn't bother sticking around for all the goodbyes and followed Shawn to the car, just deciding to meet Ghost down there.

I watched out the window of the backseat, seeing Ghost walk up to the car.

"Vanessa."

"Ghost." I replied.

"How are you feeling now? After last night?" Ghost asked. He seemed more concerned than mad at me. Seems I may have assumed when he said we needed to talk that he would be mad for some reason. I know the money being stolen wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty for it as well as having to take all our men off the street in case of another attack.

"Good. What ended up going down with Miguel? Did we get any answers?" I asked Ghost instead of waiting for Tommy to explain because I knew our ride to Lobo's was a bit of a drive with all the traffic of New York and I was guaranteed to get the answers out of Ghost rather than Tommy's angry rambling.

"We let Maria leave, but Miguel had to end. He refused to give up any information. I gave him a choice, but he was too afraid of whoever he was working for and what they would do to his family, but he said he wasn't afraid to die." Ghost seemed to be lost in his mind, replaying last night's events.

"And that was it. I shot him." Ghost returned back, realising I was still sitting next to him.

"This shit just doesn't make sense. We had 20 drivers delivering product yesterday and this motherfucker decided to hit you, our main girl, when you're holding the money from the whole fucking organisation? Knowing the exact time and place where you were going to be." I just shook my head, not really knowing what to tell him.

"Do you think the asshole was working with one of our people? To be able to gain all that information, surely, he would have to be, right?" I asked.

"That's exactly what Tommy said." Ghost shook his head. "I think they wanted to go straight to the source."

"So, you needed to take everybody off the street." I nodded my head, finally realising the logic behind the decision.

"Look, Ghost" I started. "I'm really sorry the money was stolen on my watch. I'll try and get all the money back to you for all the loss, as soon as possible- "

"No, no, no." Ghost interrupted me. "It's not your fault, Ness. They were on a mission and you just so happened to be in the crossfire. It is not your fault." Ghost looked me dead in the eye. I just nodded and looked at the window.

We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Lobos'.

We met up with Tommy just outside of the hotel that Lobos was situated in.

"Tell your moms I said hello." Ghost said to Tommy as we walked through the Lobby.

"She's getting worse, you know" Tommy said, handing over an envelope of cash. "I can't be out there all the time"

"Why don't you just let her move in with you?" I laughed, knowing that Tommy would rather die than live with his mother. Tommy just rolled his eyes at me.

Ghost's phone started to vibrate, signalling a call.

"Lobo's?" Tommy and I said at the same, hoping he wasn't pushing back the time like he always did. "By the way, I'm rethinking this whole 'Tell Lobos we got hit' idea of yours." Tommy said, quickly glancing back at me.

I had to agree Tommy, especially with me being here and it being obvious that I was the one who got hit last night.

Ghost just ignored Tommy, answering the phone to Kantos.

Whilst Ghost was only phone, Tommy turned to me, finally giving me full attention.

"How are you feeling, Ness? Have a good sleep? Woke up with you all wrapped around me." Tommy said with a smirk.

"I was just feeling cold, asshole. You hog all of the blanket. Don't get too excited." Tommy just laughed at me.

We stopped in front of the lift, waiting for Ghost to wrap up his call. He just nodded his head for us to press the button and hung up the phone.

"You have my money, of course?" Lobos said once we were all seated at the small dining table in the hotel room.

Ghost handed it off to Lobos partner, without looking at him. He didn't seem very happy.

Lobos' partner started to count the money out loud which was very irritating. I jump as Lobos hits hit partners back. I don't understand much of what he says next as he speaks Spanish and I only know enough to get me by.

I look to my side to see Tommy staring at Lobos, trying to figure him out. Lobos looks around, making eye contact with all of us before turning to one of his workers who had taken over counting the money. I just saw him nod.

"Now that the business is out of the way, we can eat and enjoy ourselves, eh?" Lobos says, getting up and going over to the table with food spread all over it. I make no movement still staring where Lobos was just sat. Tommy shifts his torso around, watching Lobos as he moves.

"How are things?" Lobos asks, making small talk.

Tommy turns towards Ghost before speaking, "Just fine- "

"- Something you need to know" Ghost interrupts. I shake my head. I was hoping Ghost was going to stick with Tommy and not tell Lobos about the incident yesterday. Lobos turns away from the table of food. "We got hit last night." I try to avoid Lobos eye as Ghost says this.

"So I heard." Lobos says, and I can feel him staring at the back of my head. Ghost looks over at me as Tommy just pulls a face, finally realising he has no say in whether we were to tell Lobos. "Did you catch this man?" Lobos asks me directly, obviously knowing from the bruised eye, that it was me who was hit and had seen the men.

"We got him." Tommy answered for me.

"He knew when and where to hit so until we know how he got this information, we're exposed I'm afraid." I finally spoke up.

"Oh, so he didn't talk?" Lobos asked.

"Unfortunately for him." I added.

"No, unfortunately for you." I just gave Lobos a blank look as a reply. Knowing exactly what was coming. "You took your men off the street."

"Had to. No choice." Ghost stuck up for me.

Lobos finally broke eye contact with me and looked over at Ghost. "You're losing about $25,000 an hour. It's good to see that you knew enough not to let it affect our pay schedule." There was obviously no room to argue as you could tell by the look of his face. We were pay the same as we had been otherwise there would be consequences.

"When I hired you six months ago to be my New York distributor, you guaranteed me a certain level of professionalism." There was a smug smile that followed. "You told me that the kings, the bloods, the DDP-that none of them were worth my time. I believe the exact words were, 'They're gangs and we're a business'."

Lobos was starting to get on nerves and he knew it by the way he kept of fake smiling at me, very condescendingly. "You also told me that you could guarantee me a safe and secure pipeline with no interruptions." He finished, pointing at me like this was all my fault.

"Come on, Lobos. You know in this business, there's no guarantees." Tommy spoke up, trying to take the attention away from me. I looked down at my hands, feeling ashamed and at fault for Lobos' questioning.

"We have a plan for fixing this situation." Ghost said, making sure he had the final word.

"Then you don't have time for lunch." Lobos' said, dismissing us. "Good afternoon, gentlemen and ma'am."

I dramatically stood up, making sure Lobos knew I was pissed. I started make my way to the door when I realised Lobos had stopped Ghost. I felt Tommy push me out of the room gently as he opened the door, leaving Ghost and Lobos to talk on their own.

"I fucking hate that dick. Why do we keep on getting into business with him? He thinks I'm pathetic and don't belong with the big guys?" I asked Tommy as he started to take me down the lift, knowing I needed room to cool down. "Well fuck him. I'll show him just have tough I can get." I was shaking by now, ready to punch the next person to breathe near me.

"Hey, Ness. Just chill, yeah? It's not going to help anyone if you go on a rampage. Ghost will talk some sense into him, believe me." Tommy said, finishing our conversation as we reached the lobby.

"Give me a smoke." I demanded.

Tommy passed me his whole packet and lighter and I continued walking out the front. I just needed to breathe. Being in the room with Lobos had made me feel guilty and absolutely worthless. I had felt this feeling far too often when growing up as well as being in this business, working along mostly men and I knew the effect it had on my mind. I really didn't want to go back down that road and the only way I could avoid that was going outside and taking deep breathes, with a cigarette.

***

I was only on to my second smoke when I heard the hotel doors open and out walk Tommy and Ghost.

"I'll go see Ruiz. You get Anibal and Rolla, deal?" said Ghost as he walked out into the fresh air. I was current standing against Tommy's car, listening to Julio talk about his latest girl.

"Full detail, right? Even the truck?" Tommy asked as he walked up to where Julio and I were. Julio threw Tommy his keys, saying "Especially the trunk." Julio looked over at me and rolled his eyes. We both know how much Tommy loves his car.

"Vanessa, you're with Ghost." Tommy announced as he opened the door. I started to protest but Tommy just ignored me and started the car. I was only protesting with the idea of being by myself with Ghost because he had seen me at my lowest points. Ghost had always been my best friend and had always been someone I could always go to without feeling pathetic; he was a real gentleman, but I didn't want him to know Lobos had got to me. I didn't want him to think I wasn't up for the job because I was. I'm just having a little set back, but I'll get over it.

I walked up to Shawn holding the door opening for me, waiting patiently. "Thank you, Shawn." I smiled.

I turned to Ghost, "Where to?" I knew that we wouldn't be meeting Ruiz at his place. It was too risky.

"A little park, down near Ruiz but not too close to bring unwanted attention." Ghost paused for a second. "Are you fine to work tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'm actually excited to get in and start. I haven't bartending for a while now." I laughed, "Do you remember the first time you and Tommy came and visited me at my first job? You were there for less than 10 minutes before Tommy started a fight with a guy who he thought was staring at my chest."

Ghost was laughing loudly beside me. "Yeah, I remember. How long did that job last again?"

"2 hours; 1 hour and 30 minutes before you guys showed up and half an hour technically when Tommy was fighting. It was a shit job anyways." Talking about the old times always lightened my mood.

When we arrived at the park, I could see Ruiz sitting with his back facing us. It was good to see he had to time to come and meet us at the drop of a hat, it showed we could trust him, but we wouldn't be able to tell anyone else we are working with Ruiz. We'd lose half of our business.

"I might just stay by the car with Shawn, Ghost. Let the men talk, yeah?" I smiled at Ghost. I wasn't up for talking to anymore businessman today. I still needed to get home to change in my own clothes and wrap my ribs as they were starting to hurt now that I was fully alert.

Ghost just nodded and continued on his way over to Ruiz.

Ghost wasn't talking with Ruiz for long before he made his way back over to us.

"What's the news?"

"They got hit too." Ghost paused, not really knowing what was going on in the business at the moment. "Same deal. Guy with all the money was hit but was shot. We need to stop all this before it gets worse."

I was confident that we were able to find the guy, we just needed to work it out before we started going crazy and attacking innocent people, which could lead to a whole new war.

I had Shawn drop me back to my apartment, so I could get myself together for dinner at Ghost's. I always looked forward to a good meal by Tasha, well at least what I could get from her spread. Tommy always seemed to eat most of it.

After having a long, much needed shower, I got dressed in a more appropriate dinner outfit that included my black, ripped skinny jeans with my white body suit. I decided to leave my straightened hairstyle the same. My makeup was next to do, and I wanted to hide this ugly bruise the best that I could, so I wouldn't alarm the kids. I decided to go with a dark, smoky eyed look as most of the bruising was my top lid and just added as must concealer as I needed to cover the bottom bruising of my eye.

Feeling happy enough with the end result of my makeover, I slid my ankle boots on, heading over to Ghost's place.

I drove myself instead of dragging Shawn out of the house. I was fully capable and loved driving my most expensive purchase I have ever made; my matte black Audi R8. It was my baby and I loved her. But not as much as Tommy loved his car because that was just insane.

As I hopped out of my chair, I smiled at the doorman and he let me straight through, recognising who I was. "Evening, Vanessa."

I walked in to Tasha starting set the table with dinner as the family was still waiting to be called to the table. "Hey T, need any help?" I asked, creeping up behind her.

"Shit, V. You scared the shit out of me!"

"That's what I was aiming for." I laughed out as I hugged her.

"Help would be great! Tommy's just been sitting on his ass at the table, desperately waiting for food." Tasha said, rolling her eyes. Tommy never stopped eating, I swear. I have no idea where he puts all the food because he still manages to stay so well built.

I smack Tommy on head as I place down the rest of the food. "What kind of man are you? Not offering to help?" He knew I was only joking.

"Shit, Ness. I'm starving. I just couldn't wait to start so I decided to sit early." Tommy looked at my stomach, easily being able to see the outline from me wearing the body suit. "You need to get some food into you, girl. We can't have you falling apart."

"Shut up, Tommy." I rolled my eyes. It's not that I meant to not eat, I sometimes just forgot. When you're so busy and life doesn't stop, you just don't find food to be a priority. Plus, I was just naturally thin as I had been since I could remember. Being poor growing up, you grow to not have a massive appetite, therefore not putting on heaps of weight. Tommy knew this as well but just loved to tease me.

Tommy and I's relationship had always been like this - we could tease each other about literally anything but the moment someone else says something bad to me, it's a big no no for Tommy. I liked that about him though.

"Come on, kids. Come get dinner before Uncle Tommy eats it all." I shout to the kids. They quickly come and take a seat and start loading up their plates. I take the seat between Tasha's mother and Tommy knowing that Tasha's mother wasn't a huge fan of Tommy.

We soon got onto the conversation about Reina auditioning for Annie.

"It's the lead. Uncle Tommy." Reina said, walking back to the table after grabbing more cutlery. "If I get it, it'll be a huge deal." She was trying to explain just how important this was, but Tommy didn't seem to get it.

"Cause she's only in the fifth grade." I took over explaining. Tommy just nodded his head at me before turning back to Reina.

"I'm sure you got the best singing voice in the whole place, Baby Girl." Tommy assured Reina. But boy, she did not like being called Baby Girl.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm not the baby anymore. Jasmine is." Reina said aggravated. Tommy blink in disbelief that she was so annoyed. I put my arm around Tommy's shoulders before sticking up for Tommy. "We were there when you were born. You'll always be Baby Girl to us." We both smiled proudly to Reina. Reina just rolled her eyes.

"To all of us. Baby Girl." Tasha's mother said, having the last word. I smiled at her.

I hadn't realised Tasha had stood up until I looked over to her carrying a dish of chicken. "Tommy, have some more chicken."

Tommy started making noises with his mouth full, grabbing another piece of chicken even though his plate was still packed with food. "Thanks, T."

"You know, if you meet a girl who can cook, I bet we'd never see you again." I just stared at T as she said this, knowing full well that she knew how I felt about Tommy after many drunken nights of me telling her over and over again. Tasha looked me dead in the eyes with a smug smile on her face before looking back at Tommy. "Or you could just get with V. You know she's not insane plus she can cook."

My face started to turn red, but I just continued to glare at Tasha. I was going to murder her.

I looked over at Tommy as he laughed at T's statement. "I don't think making toast counts as cooking." He said, giving me a funny look. "Hey! I think a man should cook for his girl" I announced. Tommy just laughed and looked back at T. "Plus, I got to come over here and school Tariq in Call of Duty."

"Yeah, right, Uncle Tommy -" Tariq was cut off by Ghost finally entering the room.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause you know you're not supposed to be playing the games anyway."

"Oh, my bad." Tommy said, looking guilty.

I watched as Ghost gave Reina a gift, admiring how he was with his kids. I knew they meant the world to him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tommy chugging his beer. I nudged him as he did so, making sure he knew that we were having a pleasant dinner, not at a college party. "What!?" was his only response. I just rolled my eyes at Tommy. I heard Ghost say "Tommy, Vanessa and I are going to talk in the office. We got to do."

That was our cue that it was no longer time to play happy family, but it was time for business. Tommy made sure to shovel one more mouth full before joining Ghost and I walking to the office.

"Soldado Nation got hit too."

Ghost was starting to explain to Tommy what Ruiz had said during their meeting.

"No shit."

I continued for Ghost, trying to remember everything he had told me in the car. "Ruiz got a full shipment of weapons from his Florida connect last week. Our drivers can have full use till this shit blows."

"Or until we catch the motherfucker." Ghost added. I could see the gears turning in Tommy's head. "He offered to have his people run with us."

"Fuck that." Tommy and I said at the same time. Ghost hadn't told me that part.

"The guns, though, that could work." Tommy added.

"I don't like it." They both turned to me as I said this. "Say, the police pull the guy over carrying recreational weight and some cash, that's one problem but add a gun to the situation..." I just shook my head, "You're looking at intent to distribute."

Ghost nodded along, adding "Plus the weapons charge." Good to see we're both on the same page. "Kanan got what? 15 years?"

"You got a better idea?" Tommy asked us both. "Cause we gotta open up the store or Lobos will move on."

"Let him." I whispered under my breathe. Still sour on this morning's encounter.

Tommy continued to list more reasons to run the gun shipment. Ghost soon cut him off getting down to serious business. "Let's say we find the motherfucker. And it's one of Anibal's people or whoever. Then what?"

"Then it's on." Tommy stood up, "Then we take down the whole fucking crew. We show them, we show everybody. You can't fuck with us, like the old days."

"No, no, no." I protested. "Times have changed, Tommy. We were young. I don't want to have to go into hiding. Ghost has a family now, we all have the club -" It was too much of a risk.

"- Oh, wait, so now the club dictates what we do with the real business instead of the other way around?" Tommy cuts me off and looks at me like I'm insane whilst Tommy just sits on his desk, trying to think of something logical to do.

"Uh, yeah. If you want to keep on having more room to hide more money than yeah, it does." I say to him slowly, so he understands it easier.

"I said yeah to opening this club, to hide the money. Period."

"I don't think you understand -" I started to raise my voice.

"No -" Tommy started but was cut off by Ghost standing in between us. "What if there could be more than that though, man? What if it's our retirement plan?"

I just took a seat across from Ghost desk, already sick of this conversation. I didn't necessarily agree with the club being our main priority and everything Ghost had said but it was definitely important. You just couldn't get through to Tommy sometimes without him being defensive.

"Oh." Tommy started by pulling a face that was clearly mocking Ghost. "You mean we grow up, go legit," Tommy listed off as he took a seat in Ghost's office chair. "live happily ever after?" Starting to laugh he looked over at me as a sat there with a blank look on my face, not impressed.

Standing back up and now standing in front of me. "We've been hustling our whole lives. I love this shit and you definitely do too. So do you, Ghost." He turned away from me. "Focus up. I say we take Ruiz up on his offer. We put the boys back on the street, and if anyone steps, they light that motherfucker up." He came over to me, pulling me up from the chair.

"Agreed?" He said, trying to catch my eye but all I could do is stare at the back of Ghost.

"Yeah." I say, looking him in the eye now. "We'll go out and get the guns from Ruiz tonight."

"I'll set it up." Tommy ended the conversation, walking to the door.

I went to start to talking to Ghost but before I could he just said, "Go without me. I got to handle a few things at the club." Refusing to look at me, I just look over at Tommy, watching his reaction. He had a look of disbelief.

"The clubs got to stay open right? If you want a clean place to store the cash?"

Tommy smiled at Ghost, walking straight past me. "Now that's the motherfucking hustler I know talking." They did their signature handshake and then hugged it out. They had more mood swings than I did I swear. Tommy grabbed my hand as we left the office and the apartment.

We were currently standing upstairs, overlooking the warehouse flooring where the guns had just arrived and were being checked by our street crew.

"Julio tell them to check the guns?" Ghost asked as he had just arrived.

"First thing I said to him." Tommy confirmed.

"Do you think it bothers them that they don't know who they're working for?" I asked. I was currently standing in between Ghost and Tommy, keeping a close eye on the crew.

"Do you think the fry cook at Burger King knows the fucking CEO?" Ghost asked straight back. "They wouldn't know that motherfucker if he walked in and asked for extra ketchup." Tommy just laughed whilst I rolled my eyes. He was obviously mocking me for my stupid question.

"Don't forget." He continued. "One of these people might be the reason for that pretty black eye and bruised ribs in the first place." I shivered at the thought. They obviously knew that I sometimes worked as crew but had no idea that I was their boss. But it still scared me in the back of my mind that they may come to finish their business with me.

"Yeah, well, let's hope he or she isn't afraid to get shot." Tommy said, rubbing my back in comfort, knowing that Ghost's comment had freaked me.

"We'll know soon enough." Ghost went to walk away when Tommy pulled out a gun.

"Our soldiers are strapped now. We should be too." Ghost just kept on staring at Tommy, obviously not wanting to carry around a gun when he would be going back to the club soon.

I spoke up, "All this shit going on, how are we going to explain to Tasha that we let you run around with no piece?"

Ghost looked at me and then grabbed the gun from Tommy's hand. Tucking it in his waistband, Ghost spoke. "Let's get 'em out on the street."

I just nodded at he walked on.

It was the next morning and I was laying across Tommy's backseat as him and Ghost spoke upfront. It was too early for me to be awake even though it was after midday. I hadn't slept very well the night before which is not helpful when tonight is my first night back at TRUTH and first night of bar service.

"Angela Valdes came into the club last night." This caused me to sit up. Angela had been my best friend throughout our younger years and I was actually the one that set them up.

"From high school?" Tommy asked in disbelief. "Wow. What's that - "

"18 years." I cut Tommy off. I couldn't believe how long it had been since she suddenly left.

"How'd she look?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, that's the first thing you say, Tommy." I said, laughing.

"MM." was all Ghost had to say. Angela and Ghost had always been in a very serious relationship when they were young.

"That good, huh?" Tommy said.

"She got kids?" I asked at the same time as Tommy asked, "She married now?"

Ghost just shook his head. "No ring, didn't say nothing about kids."

"You tell her about yours?" Tommy continued asking questions whilst I just observed Ghost.

"We didn't talk that long."

"Oh, shit." I said, shaking my head. Ghost immediately replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What that means is what are you thinking about doing? When Ang moved away, she seriously fucked you up. I was there, remember? Tommy was there too."

"Aw, come on. That was a long time ago."

"Well, Tasha's a good woman, man. You ain't never fucked around on her before." Tommy said. It was true.

"Plus, why do you want to go back to pussy from high school? She left you here, remember? She didn't care much for how you were feeling then so why take any notice now?" I asked, moving my head between the two front seats to feel included in the conversation as well as see Ghost's reaction.

"First of all, I can't believe the two of you two are starting some shit about monogamy. Tommy, you got more bitches than a goddamn pound, and Vanessa, you hate the thought of marriage or any guy staying past their welcome." He said, giving me a look of 'bitch, you know it's true. Don't deny it.' I just rolled my eyes, sitting back in the seat.

"But second, I know me and Tasha got a good thing. I'm not trying to fuck that up. It's just got me thinking, you know, about the road not travelled, that's all."

"'The road not travelled'?" Tommy asked, taking the piss out of Ghost's words. "You are a rich, successful motherfucker. What more do you want?"

"You don't need much more." I inputted.

"I want to see how Angela turned out."

"No, you already saw how she turned out. Anything else is just you trying to heal wounds from childhood."

"Woah, Tommy." That was fucking deep, I thought.

"You gotta stop watching that Dr. Phil shit." Ghost said and immediately we all started cracking up laughing.

"That man knows what he's talking about." Tommy said between laughs.

Ghost told Tommy to "shut up" which started a childish back and forth between the two, saying "shut up" to each other in Dr. Phil's voice. I just sat in the back seat laughing at the two of them acting like kids.

We pulled up in front of TRUTH, both Ghost and I needing to get to work so everything would be ready in time for tonight.

"So long, motherfucker." Ghost farewelled Tommy as he stepped out of the car. I was about to jump over the front seat to get out of the car until Tommy put his arm out, holding me back so he could say one final word to Ghost.

"You didn't ask about that thing we did the other night."

"You clean it up like I said?" Tommy just nodded. "Then there ain't nothing to ask about." Ghost paused. "What, you think I forgot?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy said, seriously.

"Get the fuck out of here." Ghost said as he started to walk inside TRUTH.

"Can I get out now?" I asked Tommy with a bored look. He just nodded once. I pulled the handle on the side of the seat, so I would be able to leave. As I was getting out of the car, I felt a sting from where Tommy had smacked my ass as I was bent over.

I looked back at Tommy with fake annoyance. "Are you alright? Got that out of your system?" I didn't actually care. He was always doing shit like that because he knew he would get away with it.

"I am now." He just replied, laughing as I slammed the door. I watched as he pulled away, zooming done the street.

I walked into Ghost and I's shared office, putting down my purse and contemplated where to start. I didn't know much of what had been done and what needed to be done in terms of with the bar, so I decided to head down there first. Staff weren't rostered on to start for another couple of hours, so I was mostly on my own, except for Kantos floating around and doing his own thing. I hadn't seen Ghost since Tommy dropped us both off but I'm sure he would pop up soon.

I decided to start off working on what needed to be restock for tonight to make sure we didn't have people constantly running down to basement in the middle of service. That would just make life ten thousand times harder with more angry customers. We needed TRUTH to keep customers wanting more.

"I'm just heading out to lunch. Did you want me to pick you up anything on my back?" Ghost asked, as he was making his way past the bar.

"I should be good, thank you." He just nodded and was on his way. I wondered who he was going with but didn't have time to ask questions.

I had finalised a list and made a few trips down to the basement, not carrying too much at a time, knowing it would just cause more injury to my ribs and my body. This was not the time to have to sit out of business with Tommy and Ghost. I needed to be ready at all times for shit to hit the fan.

It was some time later and I had made my way back to our shared office after checking everything was set and ready for tonight's opening. I was looking over paperwork when Kantos walked in about to start counting the money from last night's service, ready to take it to deposit at the bank. I guess Ghost hadn't told him that it wasn't a part of his job.

Just as I went to tell him not to do it, in walked Tommy with a backpack.

"Don't fill out the total." Tommy interrupted Kantos's writing.

"Why not?" Kantos asked back.

"I'm gonna confirm your count at the bank." I knew exactly what that meant. What he really meant was 'I need to add illegal money from our latest run so that way we don't get caught and it looks like the club made it.'

Tommy walked up to the safe where Kantos was standing. "I'll take that."

Kantos started gathering all the money into the bank bags. "Every club I've ever managed, I always do the deposit."

"There's a first time for everything." Tommy paused, holding his hand out. "Deposit slip."

"I already signed it. Want a fresh one?"

"Nah, I'm sure yours will turn out fine." Tommy grabbed the slip. "Look, we hired you for your contacts, not your reputation."

Tommy was just about to walk out but turned around when he heard Kantos say, "Hey, about that - Boss never told me how you found out about that."

"None of your fucking business how we know." I could see that an argument was about to start up so I quickly took over explaining to Kantos what was needed with his job.

"Look, Kantos. I'm sorry but as long as you're working for Tommy, James and I, this is how it's going to work." I said, placing down the papers on my desk.

"We don't have a problem, do we?" Tommy asked Kantos after I clarified his job.

"No, we don't." Tommy just fake laughed in response, walking out of the office knowing he had won.

Kantos turned around and slammed the safe shut before walking out of the office, leaving me alone.

The club was just about to open. I was glad to be busy and keeping my mind off things. I was getting to know my crew and had been introduced to Tommy's interest; Holly. She seemed nice enough, a bit too confident but I'm sure in time I'll knock her ego down a bit to make sure she knows her place and knows how things are run when I am in charge.

I was finishing up in the office, after just order more alcohol from our supplier when Ghost rushed in.

"Tommy just called. We need to go."

A/N: I hope you guys liked it!

This is episode one complete! This is my first time writing so I don't know if this is too long or not enough so let me know if you can.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Whoever He Is

I quickly rushed to lock up the office, making sure no staff could enter and made my way to be walk beside Ghost.

"What's happened?" I asked, running out of TRUTH and jumping into the waiting car.

"One of our couriers have been hit. That's all I know."

We made it down stairs to the main area before Kantos stopped us.

"Boss, Vanessa. Where are you both going? The woman from Vogue is coming to talk details for the party remember?"

"Fuck. I completely forgot." I had so much on my mind that it had just slipped, not being the most important thing.

"She lost her venue at the last minute. If we land it, it can change –" Kantos didn't get to finish before Ghost rudely interrupting. "I know."

Ghost paused, trying to think of what to do. He finally turned to me, coming up with idea. "Vanessa, you stay and keep the lady entertained until I get back."

Ghost started to walk towards the door before I grabbed his arm. "James, don't you need me to come with you though?" I say, hinting that I needed to come to find out what had gone on. We were a team and I should know everything that is happening in my business.

"No. I'll be back."

I turned around, storming back to my office. This was ridiculous. Ghost was the one who came up with the idea of this club and wanting to be the good man running the club and its events, not me. I was more into the idea of being on Tommy's side and dealing with the cartel and any backlash head on. I wasn't made to be the one entertaining high-class business people who were too snobby for their own good.

The club had officially kicked off and Ghost was still M.I.A. I had been keeping a close eye on the entrance to the club all night whilst behind the bar. Some serious shit must have gone down for him to be gone for so long.

I saw Cynthia Sheridan, the lady from Vogue, enter with security closely following her. I left where I had been helping behind the bar to greet Cynthia Sheridan. "You must be Ms. Sheridan." I said, smiling politely. "I'm Vanessa Stone. James St. Patrick's business partner. I own this club as well." I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Yes. Cynthia is fine. How are you?" Cynthia asked.

"Very good, thank you. Shall we make our way to somewhere more private?" Cynthia just nodded, and we soon made our way up to the shared office.

I unlocked the door and motioned for Cynthia to sit, "Please, take a seat. Did you want anything to drink? Water?"

"I'm good, thank you."

Kantos grabbed the club's folder that contain all information for anyone who was looking to work with our club for an event. They started to go through the papers whilst I texted Ghost, letting him know that Cynthia Sheridan had arrived. Not long after, Ghost entered.

"Ms. Sheridan." Ghost said, announcing his arrival. "James St. Patrick. Nice to finally meet you."

"You're James St. Patrick." Cynthia said in disbelief. "You know, I tried to run a background check on you, and no one in the nightlife world seems to know who you are." Cynthia looked Ghost over, from head to toe before continuing. "I was expecting a fat, Irish guy."

"Well, I hope I can meet your other expectations."

Kantos and I just stood, observing both of them as they were talking. Ghost walked around to his side of the desk, talking off his suit jacket as Cynthia spoke.

"I do too." Cynthia started to explain why she was here, looking into TRUTH to be her backup venue. "You know we lost our venue for this party at the last minute, but I'm not going to make the wrong call just because we're pressed for time. I'll decide whether I like what I see or if I should keep going down my list of clubs."

Cynthia turned to me as she continued. "I'll admit it's a beautiful space but what turns my head is perfect service. Seamless evening. And that is what my client expects." She looks down at Ghost's desk. "But I see you've been working hard."

"We have Ms. Sheridan. We haven't left a single moment to chance." Kantos said, looking up from where he had just started arranged the papers on the desk.

"That's good, because this party isn't only about our December issue, which is the biggest in fashion magazine history. It's also about our –" Cynthia was interrupted by Ghost.

"Your boss's position. Editors all over our building report to her."

It was now my turn to interrupt and to prove that I was useful and should be respected on the Ghost as I was also the owner of TRUTH. "This party is about making the clients – what would you say?" I asked, pretending to think it over. "Feel it." I paused. "We make it our business at TRUTH to know what you know, Ms. Sheridan."

"If I'm doing my job, I should know what you want before you ask me for it." Ghost said, finishing the conversation. This sentence made Ms. Sheridan very happy.

"Well, I will leave you guys to it. I better go make sure everything is still running smoothly. I believe James will now be giving you a tour." I say, smiling and bidding my farewells. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Sheridan. I hope to see you again soon."

I was making my rounds behind the bar, talking to the customers and making sure everyone was happy when I saw Tommy walk from the back of the club to the opening of where the dancefloor meets the bar, looking like a man on a mission.

He looked around the dancefloor as if he was looking for someone. I watched as he walked to Holly, finally finding someone who was serving. I leant against the back of the bar with my arms folded, watching the exchange and trying to figure out what they were saying.

I saw Holly smirk at Tommy before making her way to the bar with Tommy watching as she did so. I quickly made it look like I was busy and in no way had been watching them.

When Holly made it to the bar I heard her call out my name. "Hey, Vanessa. The guy over there tells me he is my boss, and he would like a couple of bottles of Ultimat and some cranberry juice sent up to VIP. I tried to tell him that we're only serving –" I cut her off, hearing enough information.

"I'll take it up. Thank you for asking me before going ahead." I smiled at her. I didn't want her to think Tommy had the final say. Sure, he was her boss, but he knew nothing about running a bar and how 'promotions' worked.

I grabbed the bottles as well as two glasses, deciding that I deserve a drink, and made my way up the stair to the VIP area where I found Tommy sitting on his own, with his head in his phone, possibly waiting for someone to call.

"Two bottles? Really?" I asked, placing the glasses down in front of him. I poured more than a normal shot, knowing that we both needed it.

Tommy just groaned in response, downing the drink quickly. I did the same, feeling the burning feeling as the alcohol burnt my throat. I looked over to where I could see Ghost wrapping up the meeting with Cynthia, looking satisfied which reminding me of what I was going to ask Tommy.

"So, what happened with the courier?" I asked, going to pour another shot. The music was too loud for anyone to be able to hear. Tommy grabbed the bottle, stopping me from pouring the drink. I watched him as he looked around the VIP area before he turned back to me.

"Want to go back to your place? We'll be able to talk in private. Plus, I got you a present."

I laughed as Tommy revealed a balloon of cocaine in the pocket of his coat. I leant over and kissed him before saying "This is why you're the best."

He just smiled and grabbed the bottles as I made my way to the office to grab my stuff.

"Make yourself at home" I said to Tommy as we arrived back to my place. I walked straight to my closet, deciding that I needed to get out of this tight dress and in to something a lot more comfortable. I grabbed a white V-neck t-shirt and my favourite pair of grey booty shorts.

I walked out to see Tommy sitting on my bed, talking on the phone. I reached over and grabbed the balloon out of his pocket, deciding to not wait until he was off the phone and start setting up the lines.

"Yeah, alright. Talk soon." Tommy hung up and started to text someone as I snorted the first line.

"Who was that?" I asked, wiping any access off of my nose.

"Julio. We gotta rotate phones."

"Hmm. Is that why they know where to hit? They are tracking our phones?"

"Yeah. Guy came all the way from Miami. The girl is cut up pretty bad."

I shook my head starting to get annoyed the more I thought about the recent situations, snorting more lines before I started talking. "I'm sick of having to get you or G to catch me up with what is going on. I need be there with you guys! Not at this stupid club that was only made to clean our money, not for me to run around after stupid event coordinators who think they're so much better than me." I was getting so angry.

I was surprised when Tommy picked me up and place me straddling his waist as we sat on my bed. I could feel him getting hard beneath me as he gently pulled the back of my hair, getting me to look him in the eye.

"You need to calm down, Vanessa. I'll talk to Ghost, alright? Just chill. Fuck."

I just rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't get it. "Whatever."

As I went to get off of him, having enough of him being a typical guy, I felt him roughly grab my waist before smashing lips onto mine. I know I should have pushed him away, but I just couldn't. He flipped us over, so I was laying under him, continuing to kiss me.

Our making out was getting more and more heated with both our hands roaming each other. I moaned as Tommy pulled my t-shirt over my head.

Oops.

I walked into TRUTH with my head in phone, trying to set it up the same as my previous phone. I had yet to get everyone's numbers back as I hadn't seen anyone except Tommy.

I had left Tommy naked in my bed that morning. He'd be able to sort himself out, no worries. I didn't need to stick around to know he was going to raid my kitchen for food and leave nothing left.

I pulled my concentration from my phone when I heard 'Real Love' playing over the speaker. I looked up to the booth to see Angela dancing with Ghost, looking a bit too cosy.

"Angela Valdes." I said out loud, gaining Angie's attention.

"Vanessa Stone?" Angie said, looking like she couldn't believe I was here. She walked down the stairs to where I was standing, pulling me in for a hug. "It has been too long!"

I laughed. "18 years." I nodded, looking her over. "Look at you."

"Look at you!" She said back to me. "You have not changed. Are you still with Tommy Egan?"

"Not quiet. But James, Tommy and I are all owners of this club so we're all still very close." I looked between her and Ghost. "I'll let you two get back to catching up. We'll have to go for drink and catch up soon, Ang." I said as I gave her a final hug before walking away.

I headed to the bar, getting a list ready again for a new restock. I also had to add a note to replace two more bottles of Ultima to the list.

It wasn't long after I finished my list, I watched Angie leave as Ghost approached me at the bar.

"Come on, V. We're meeting Tommy at my house. You're driving."

"Yes." I paused. "Jamie." I finished in a high pitch voice, making fun of the way Angie was speaking before. Ghost just rolled his eyes, laughing as he walked behind me, out the door.

As Ghost and I reached his apartment, we could hear Tommy and Tariq playing video games. We walked out to see Tommy having Tariq in a head lock and Tariq repeating "You're old".

"I got next." I said, announcing our arrival to Tariq and Tommy.

"What's up, Aunty V? What's up, Dad?" Tariq and Ghost did their little hand shake before Ghost spoke up.

"What's up, son? Go finish your homework. I know you didn't finish it."

I laughed at Tariq getting caught out as I grabbed his controller and sat next to Tommy. Ghost and Tariq continued their banter as I got started on beating Tommy's ass in this game.

Ghost sat next to me on the arm rest once he heard Tariq's bedroom door shut and snatched the controller from my hand as I was playing. "Hey!" I shouted but he just ignored me.

"The girl who got cut, you want clipped." Oh, so they're finally talking business with me present now. Tommy must have spoken to Ghost whilst I was driving to TRUTH.

"I don't see another way." Tommy said, still playing the game.

"I don't know man. Like you said, she followed protocol. She called Julio. She didn't call 911, not even to save her own life." Ghost was trying to give reasons to Tommy to not kill this courier girl.

I scoffed before putting my two cents in. "If she were to call 911 with all those drugs on her, she'd be going to jail."

"She kept a cool head. Us three are good because she didn't fuck it up. What does it say to other soldiers if she does her job well and we ice her anyway?"

I watched Tommy's reaction, waiting for him to respond but he just seemed to be concentrating on killing one of the characters on the game. I heard the game say "Nice kill" before Tommy spoke up.

"The truth." He paused. "They're replaceable, just like you wanted it. She's replaceable."

I looked over at Tommy, feeling his anger starting to get more intense. "This is a female we're talking about, Ghost." Tommy scoffs. "Who's gonna want her now?"

My eyes widen as I hear him say this. I can't help myself but get both anger and upset at Tommy. "I'm going to have to stop you right there, Tommy boy. What do you mean 'This is a female we're talking about'? That's not very fair. I don't know if you're blind, but I am female, and I am a lot more tough then half of the men that work for us." I took a breath. "Also, I hate to break it to you, but no one is gonna want to fuck a sexist pig."

"Look, Vanessa. You're the exception to the rule, baby." Tommy said as he nudged my arm. I just rolled my eyes, pushing him away as I got up to help myself to a glass of water from the kitchen.

"All I'm trying to say is one day she's gonna wake up, look at her ruined fucking face and her ruined fucking life, and she's gonna blame us for it. And even though she doesn't know us, she knows Julio. She knows how our whole thing works. She's gonna be like, 'Fuck these motherfuckers. I'm going to the cops.' Over some random-ass courier chick? That's a risk you wanna take?"

They had finally finished their round on the game as I sat back down with my water. Tommy threw his controller to the side, finally giving us his full attention.

"I'll talk to Julio." Ghost said as he too threw his controller. "Yo, T, you ready to go? Our reservation's in 20 minutes."

I walked back to the kitchen, placing the empty glass into the sink before making my way over to where Tommy was hugging it out with Ghost. "Come on, V. You're with me." Tommy said as he walked out.

I took Tommy's keys out of his hand as he started to dial Julio's number once we had hit the lobby of Ghost's apartment. "Bitch, you ain't driving my car." Tommy yelled out as I ran laughing to his car, leaving him to talk to Julio.

I had Tommy drop me back at TRUTH a couple of hours ago, so I could finish the job I had started before I left for Ghost. Tonight was the big night with Vogue Magazine throwing their party. Ghost and I were currently holding a meeting to make sure the staff knew their roles and responsibilities for tonight to run smoothly.

"I'm expecting perfection from you tonight." Ghost started off the meeting." The people who are coming to this club for this party – models, magazine editors, actors, rich motherfuckers who ain't do nothing to earn that shit." Everyone laughed at that. "But they have the right friends. They have a good time here, they come back. They bring more people."

I soon took over the meeting. "Yes. The truth is, the more people who hear about TRUTH, we all get rich." I say, nodding my head.

"I don't make you pool tips. I don't believe in that shit." Ghost says. "Then the lazy motherfuckers win. But tonight we work as a team."

"Exactly." I say. "Keep each other on point, make it hot, give the customers what they want." I looked around to all the guys who are looking at me as I continue, "Fellas, if gay guy wants your number, give it to him. Ladies – well, we already know what we do. We've been doing it our whole lives." I say, laughing.

"Tonight our guests are drinking on someone else's dime. Make 'em want to come back and spend their own money."

"Time to open the doors, boss." I hear Kantos say from the back.

"Showtime." Ghost and I say at the same time. Everybody breaks up, taking their places to be ready for people to start flooding in.

Making my rounds through the club is the thing I mostly love to do. It gets me away from behind stuck behind the bar and gives me to time to make sure everyone and everything is staying in check and flowing perfectly.

I watch Tommy angrily storm through the front doors of TRUTH, knowing exactly who he is looking for with the murderous look on his face. I step in front of him before he can reach the VIP stairs.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." I say, pushing him back a little so he would look me in the eye.

"Tommy before you go up there you need to make sure you're a lot calmer. I know you don't care much for this club, neither do I. But we need this to run smoothly tonight to make sure we still have somewhere to clean our money. You got it? Now what's going on?" I search his eyes for any sign of him calming down, but he just pushes me aside. Taking the steps two at a time.

I chase Tommy up the stairs. I am about to grab the back of his jacket to stop him from going any further, but I am too late. All I can do is watch him as he grabs Ghost's arm, gaining the attention of Ghost as well as Cynthia.

"Oh, sorry, we're just about to take a picture, so if you can wait a minute. You can talk to James in a sec." Cynthia said, putting her arm back over Ghost, ready to pose for the photo again.

"Oh, no, I think James wants to talk to me right now."

Ghost looks over at me, giving me a look that says, 'why the fuck didn't you stop him?'. I just shake my head and mouth 'I couldn't.'

"Cynthia, I'll be right back. Work never stops."

"Enjoy the party." Tommy says, putting on his fakest, nicest voice he can put together. I just smile at Cynthia as I follow the them.

We walk over the quietest corner of the VIP area and Tommy immediately starts on Ghost. "What the fuck you thinking, man? You wanna be in the paper tomorrow? You want everyone to know why you are, Ghost?"

"Enough with that shit." I said as I slap Tommy gently on the arm. We can't just go around yelling James' street name so everyone know the face to the name. Tommy just ignores me.

"All right, man. No pictures. I gotta get back we'll talk about it later." Ghost says as he starts to walk away but Tommy puts him hand against his chest, pushing him back to where he previously stood.

"No, we'll talk about this right now. We're not like these people, Ghost. Either one of us three in the paper ain't a good thing."

"These people don't know about our other thing, man."

Look, Ghost, Tommy and I get into arguments all the time. This is what happens when you go into a business like ours. They're always going to be disagreements but right now was not the time or place to be arguing.

"Look, you both need to stop because right now, this is not the appropriate time to be arguing like that. This is our other business and we need to respect otherwise without one business, the other one gets cancelled. Okay?" I ask both men, looking at their facial expressions.

"This club ain't about our business. Hasn't been about business since we opened this place. Check your phone, motherfucker." Tommy shouted to me. I just glare at him as I looked down at my phone screen. It reads 10 missed calls from Tommy. I look at Ghost's and it says the same thing.

"What happened?" Ghost asked first.

"Same bitch tried to jump 'Bueso tonight. He got away."

"Must have kept his phone -"

"No." Tommy stopped Ghost from thinking of anymore reasons "He kept his route."

"These fuckers know our system." I said, finally realising what Tommy was thinking. "They know our routine. What do you guys want to do?" I said louder.

"No time for thinking, man." Tommy said as he watched Ghost face change to concentration. "What the fuck you wanna do?"

"Tasha said something tonight about the Dominicans. What they did with D-Lo, do you both remember that?"

"That was some sick shit." Tommy said, and I just nodded.

"Why don't we take that to the next level? Show everybody we ain't afraid to do dirt?"

I agreed with what Ghost was saying, "If we do this right and it all works out, it'll shut this shit down for good."

Tommy turned to me. "And if it doesn't?" Ghost looked over to me then too, waiting for my answer.

I looked down, trying to think before looking back up at the both of them.

"Then we go to war."

We had decided the perfect time for our plan to work would be in the morning. We would send precious Miguel's body parts around to make sure they got the message.

I just hoped nothing went wrong.

A/N: Thank you for reading!

(UNEDITED)


End file.
